leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Unreleased Content
This article does not include content that is active in the PBE This is a list of unreleased content. Only official content, confirmed in the client or leaked by Riot, is listed. As development of League of Legends is highly iterative and mostly confidential, whether or not an item or feature will be released is highly speculative. * - A piece of content which is being prepared for future release. * - A piece of content which is being held for technical or other issues, but will probably still be released in the future. * - A piece of content that has been set aside indefinitely, and may or may not ever be released. Models and/or entries usually remain in client. * - A piece of content that has been abandoned due to thematic, copyright, commercial or other issues. Not likely to ever be released. Models and/or entries usually removed from client. * / - No reliable information or the only information is indirect, speculative or conjectural. Events Champions Features ;Magma Chamber * 'Canceled' (again) Magma Chamber canceled ;Parties * The create-a-team lobby will either be replaced by or accompanied by a new Party system. * Invite your friends or strangers to join a party of up to 5 players, which does not persist login sessions. * Queueing up will automatically put your whole party into matchmaking. * Parties can be open (party members will show on their friend's list that they are in a party/looking for party members - allowing people to join) or closed (invite only) ;Summoner icons * A set that reflect lifetime RP purchases. ;Supremacy * Riot has bought up loads of domain names surrounding the word 'Supremacy' in relation to 'League of Legends'. Supremacy While nothing is known about what 'Supremacy' could mean, a similar 'leak' happened for 'Dominion' months before its official unveiling. ** Could be a card game. Supremacy leak *** Could also refer to the Ascension featured game mode (supremacy is synonym with ascendancy) Skins ;Teasers * The following champions can be seen sporting their beachwear in at least one of the numerous Pool Party artworks: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , (an unidentified fish-tail belonging to either or also made an appearance) * has been listed as having a skin in the pipeline. Long list of upcoming skins * There are four 'locked' skins in and 's artwork: three 'bosses' and one 'arcade', one of which might be if going by 's (bottom right corner) ;Victorious Skin Changes * Future Victorious skins may be made available to purchase for two weeks at the end of the season. This will not be applied retroactively to former skins. * Players who earn Gold+ will receive the Victorious skin for free with a Vintage splash art. * Players who receive the skin for free or who purchase the skin will also receive a free Chroma based on their highest rank. Currently unknown if you will also receive the lesser Chromas. ** To clarify: there is a Bronze and Silver Chroma, it's just not freely given. ** Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Diamond, Master and Challenger Chromas will not be available to purchase separately. Balance Changes ARAM * Possibility of having all champions available in this mode to eliminate 'ARAM smurfs' (reroll system would be reworked) Champions ;Champion Update Schedule * Riot will no longer be issuing complimentary refunds on recent purchases that receive significant visual or gameplay changes. Instead, they are now disclosing which champions are set to receive significant changes and are advising players to reconsider their purchases. ** The following champions are potential candidates for a full Visual and Gameplay Update (alphabetical) , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , . ;Backdating Visually Upgraded Skin Artwork * New skin splash artwork for all champions that have previously received a visual upgrade. Skins that use the modern splash art standard will not receive an update. Shared splashes will also not be updated unless the skin receives a new model. ** The following champions are on the list (alphabetical) , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , . ;Artwork Leaks * Unreleased splash artwork for . * Unreleased updated ability icons for . * Unreleased summoner icons (1, 2, 3, 4) ; - Visual Update * Described as low priority. ; - Visual Update RiotNarya mentions Cho'Gath update ; - Visual Update * Caitlyn needs to match the other Piltover champions in terms of appearance and technological equipment ( , , ) ; - Full Relaunch Morello mentions that Evelynn and Twitch will at some point receive art upgrades * Evelynn's identify is currently open for discussion: What is she? Evelynn VU ; - Full Relaunch State of Champion Update ; - Visual and Gameplay Update * A concept for a new model has been approved, but will likely see changes based on prospective gameplay changes. Her iconic weapons should be more of a feature. Irelia's rework ; - Visual Update IronStylus says that LeBlanc is listed both on 'Visual and Gameplay Update' section ; - Gameplay Update Upcoming Lee Sin changes: 1 and 2 * ** Bonus attack speed changed to %|attack speed}} from at all levels * ** Damage changed to % AD)}} from *** Assuming is maxed first, the effective damage (including Lee Sin's ) is % bonus AD)}} (+ per level thereafter) * ** Damage changed to % AD)}} from ** bonus damage ** Damage is increased by % for every (maximum % AD)}} *** Reaches against enemies with % AD)}} maximum health}} (stronger against enemies with health lower than this amount, weaker against those with higher) * ** Damage changed to from ** Damage changed to physical from magic * ** Slow decays more fluidly (currently only decays once per second) * ** Damage to target and enemies hit by them changed to % AD)}} from ** Target takes % AD)}} bonus damage each time they hit another enemy champion (maximum % AD)}}|5v5}}| % AD)}}|3v3}}}}) ; - Gameplay Update * A new Innate with a more defensive effect. New passive for Lissandra ; - Visual Update * He's on the list, but he's not currently being looked at. Grumpy Monkey confirms Mordekaiser VU ; - Visual Update * A high-res model has been completed, but it's nowhere near 'soon'. Nunu VU IronStylus confirms Nunu is on the way for VU ; - Visual Update ; - Full Relaunch Urgot rework Meddler mentions the next big project after Sion is Urgot and Poppy Meddler gives insight how big Urgot rework is * Andrei 'Meddler' van Roon is currently looking to give Urgot a new ultimate and passive. If the ultimate is drastically different, then he'll happily give to a new champion (the niche for the ability definitely exists, Urgot just might not be one for it) ; - Visual Update Veigar Visual Update References Category:Patch notes